Comme un Homme
by Leggy's Spirit
Summary: Ma premier fic sur le Sda enfin! Ca parle de Legolas et de ... ! Surprise Lisez ! Siouplait des REviews bonnes ou Mauvaises


Comme un Homme  
  
Alors ça se passe pendant la communauté de l'anneau, tous les personnages appartiennent à sire Tolkien ( Legolas snif, snif) à part Augowen qui vient de moi . C'est ma premier Fics donc j'ai besoin de vos conseils, critiquent, impressions juste une petite review.. J'ai écrit cette fics en ayant lu les deux premiers livres et en ayant vu les deux premiers films, désolée pour les fautes .  
  
« Comment moi nièce du seigneur Elrond je n'ai pas le droit de faire parti de cette communauté tout ça parce que je suis une fille !!Je ne veux rien entendre je vais les suivre et les aider, je sais me battre comme un homme !! A moins que ?! J'ai une idée ... »  
  
A Fondcombe la communautée de l'anneau est prête a partir il ne manque plus que Legolas : - « Ou est-il ? s'impatienta Aragorn - J'arrive excusez-moi » « S'il savait, pensa Legolas, moi, prince elfe en train d'observer comme un voyeur cette jeune fille. Elle est si belle mais elle avait l'air tellement énervée. J'ai appris que c'est la nièce du roi j'aurai tellement aimé lui parlais mais je pars pour la guerre et je n'ai que de maigre chance de la revoir. Je vais essayer de l'oublier.. » -« Allez en route! ordonna Gandalf »  
  
Dans une chambre : - « Seigneur Elrond je peux vous parler ? - Bien sur, chère nièce, répondit-il, - J'aimerai aller dans la Foret Noir voir mes amis, -Vous savez Augowen une guerre se prépare ce n'est pas prudent . -Mais, coupa t-elle, je ferai très attention, silvousplait, elle lui fis ce regard de chien battu, auquel aucun homme ne peut résister. -D'accord mais mon serviteur Irlen vient avec vous. -Merci, dit-elle en lui sautant au coup avant de partir faire son sac » Elrond resta assis dans cette chambre il pensa à sa nièce si belle avec ses cheveux bruns extrêmement lisse qui lui vont si bien et ses yeux marrons- vert dans lequel il se perdait souvent. Il se demanda comment ses parents avaient-ils pu l'abandonner, il repensa au jour ou il lui avait avoué que ça mère était une humaine et son père un elfe. Ces racines si spéciale lui donnent toute la beauté d'une elfe mais toute la force d'un humain elle sait se défendre mais il l'aime tellement il ne voulait pas la perdre elle était comme ça fille et Arwen la considère comme sa s?ur. Cette guerre qui arrive va les obliger à quitter Fondcombe mais comment lui dire. -Si tu savais Augowen, soupira-t-il »  
  
Dans la Moria : « Je n'en revient pas nous somme pris au piège dans cette pièce si sombre, nous ne somme pas assez pour faire fasse à cette armée d'orcs mais nous devons y arriver je veux revoir cette jeune femme, on va sent sortir je le sais.. »  
  
Sur un Sentier : -« J'y suis arriver, mon plan va réussir je vais les rejoindre et leurs montrer que je suis aussi forte qu'un homme. Pauvre Irlen il va se prendre un beau coup de poing dans la figure mais c'est un elfe il s'en remettra en plus . -Augowen nous allons passer la nuit ici, dit-il en arrêtant son étalon. -D'accord, Irlen. » Elle descendit de son cheval et lorsque Irlen était retournée elle l'assomma d'un violent coup de poing ; elle attacha un cheval, pris l'autre, déposa une lettre et s'enfuit au gallot. -Pardonnez-moi Oncle ! »  
  
Dans un près :  
  
« On s'en est sorti mais a quel prix ne valait-il mieux pas qu'on y reste pour ne pas supporte ça. Nous somme affaiblis et nous avons perdu Gandalf notre guide, notre ami, notre père. Qu'allons nous devenir sans lui ou allons nous aller ? Aragorn est triste je le sens mais il se doit de nous guider c'est son destin. Gandalf ne craigniez rien Aragorn est digne de vous succéder. On se reverra ami. -Relevez -les, m'ordonna Aragorn en me désignant les Hobbit C'est petite personne sont surprenante Frodon, Sam, Merry et Pippin se sont battu courageusement mais la perte de Gandalf les a anéantis. Il nous faudrait de l'aide ou tout espoirs est perdu... »  
  
Près de la :  
  
« Je les vois, pourquoi pleurent-ils ? Mais ou est le magicien ? Oh non mon dieu! Il était l'ami de mon oncle mais vous le reste de la communauté je vais vous sauver, vous les Hobbits, vous les Humains, toi le nain et toi le euh. l'elfe ? Qui est-il ? IL est si beau si pure mais si triste j'aurai souhaiter le connaître avant mais je dois le faire. Augowen tira une épée de son sac, elle la saisit fermement et ce coupa les cheveux au carrée, ses magnifique mèche brune recouvrai le sol. Puis elle enleva délicatement sa robe, enfilla un pantalon et un haut puis elle mit son arc et ses flèches sur son dos attacha son épée autour de la taille. C'étais stupéfiant se n'était plus Augowen nièce du Seigneur Elrond mais un homme inconnu. Elle saisit son cheval se retourna et dit : -On se revoit sur la rive !Cours Fea ! dit-elle en s'adressant au cheval Elle partit au gallot . »  
  
Dans le même près :  
  
« Un cheval ? Ici ? Quelqu'un nous observée je vais voir. -Ou vas tu? s'écria Boromir, c'est dangereux -Je reviens vite, répondit Legolas Je me dirigea vers un buisson et derrière je découvre !!!! Des cheveux ? Une robe ?Je n'y comprends rien ? C'est cheveux sont si doux, si brun, si lisse, si parfait se devait être une elfe mais pourquoi se coupai les cheveux, et laissez la cette magnifique robe rouge et or, tout se mélange -Legolas, s'impatienta Gimgli, on s'en va et on vous laisse la pour moi ce n'est pas un problème mais bon Il m'a sortit de mes pensées ce nain je vais quand même prendre une mèche. » Legolas saisit une mèche la mis dans sa poche et alla rejoindre la communauté qui se dirigeaient dans la forêt.  
  
Dans la Lothorien  
  
« Cette Dame Galabriel est très belle, si mystérieuse je ne peux la regarder en face !!Elle sait ce que je pense, ce que je désire, pourrais elle me donner des réponses ? Je ne pense pas que ce soit le plus important pour l'instant ! Elle m'offre un arc si magnifique je ne sais comment la remercier? Je m'incline elle me relève : -Vous retrouver votre jeune femme, dit-elle, et plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Au revoir mes amis faites attention. Non ne partez pas, pensais-je, expliquer moi qui vais-je retrouver ? Quel dame ? La jeune fille de Fondcombe j'espère qu'elle parlait d'elle ! Une présence sur ces rives, il faut que je me concentre sur ces rives nous sommes en danger, on nous observe ! » 


End file.
